Black Tennis Shoes
by I am Brooklyn
Summary: okay, i understand that the first couple of chapters are daunting, but that was when i first started FanFics. so now i know what i am doing and if i have time someday i will redo this story. Please enjoy the story of two friends.Curly and Jay.
1. bed time

If you recognize the name of your FanFiction let me know and i will give you your well diserved props!

* * *

Bed time 

"Let's see……" The teenager thought as she scrolled the stories on fan fiction. "Which one, which one" The fifteen year old looked at the different newsie stories. There was Ace of hearts, Never fear Brooklyn was here, Santa Fe, a-. "CURLY!" her mother shouted from down stairs, "time for bed!" Ana Collins sighed and looked at the clock on her laptop. 10:30 "okay!" she shouted through the door. Ana looked around her green and yellow room and sighed when her eyes rested on a picture of her friend. Jared. The picture had been from a cast party they both went to. She laughed. In the picture he had gray in his hair and left over stage make-up on his face. Even though you could not see it on his feet were his ever present black tennis shoes. Jared went missing two weeks after school ended for the summer.

Ana looked back at her favorite site. "One more", she thought as she read the stories, "here's one….I miss you" just as she was about to click her world went black.

Chapter 2 where am I

"Ooohhh", Ana moaned as she came to. She heard voices in the room around her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "Oh my gosh!" she whispered. All around her were newsies standing around, staring at her! She started to sit up when one of them said, "Ise suggest youse stay down." She sat up any way. She did not feel dizzy. She was about to ask where exactly she was when some one ran into the room, "Is she awake yet?" Ana just stared at the boy, he was about her age with black brown hair and brown eyes, his muscles were toned and had Mediterranean skin. He was wearing black tennis shoes. "Jared!" "Ana?!" After this announcement Ana jumped up startling the newsies as she ran and gave Jared a huge hug.

"How are you Tennis Shoes?" She said with a smile on her face. Before he could answer the same boy spoke up.

Race POV

We were all startled when the girl now identified as Ana ran to Jay. We had given him his nick name a couple weeks ago. I spoke up, "Um, Tennis Shoes do ya wanna explain your friend here?" there were a couple of chuckles in the back and both Jay's and Ana's faces turned a little red. "Well, this is" "Jared?" Ana asked quietly. "Yes" "Can I tell them?" Race saw Jay nod and Ana turned around to face the newsies. She took a deep breathe and put on a determined face. Race couldn't help but smile.

Ana POV

"Well, as you know my name is Ana Collins. I am fifteen, and I have no idea of were I am!" she lied. She knew exactly were she was. Newsies being her favorite musical in the entire world after a few minutes she recognized the faces around her. Racetrack had been the only one talking so far. He smiled, "well, for startas (starters) my name is Racetrack Higgins, youse can call me Race. Youse are in New York City in the Newsboy lodging house."

Race POV

Ana raised her eyebrows at the last statement then smiled. Race couldn't help but notice she had an awesome smile. "Well, since Race has explained a few tings let me introduce myself." A voice from the door said with a confident air. The voice belonged to Jack Kelly. Race smiled this was going to be good.

Jack POV

Jack looked at the girl in front of him she was wearing what looked like a very short pair of purple shorts with a pink type of T-shirt. He had never seen clothes like that before. The shorts showed off her slightly tan legs and a scar on her thigh that ran in a diagonal. He would have to ask her about that. "So my name is Jack Kelly, I see you all ready know Jay and Race." Ana looked up and smiled at Jay when he said his name. Jack wondered how they knew each other. "Okay so let's meet the rest of the gang!"

Chapter 3 new nick names new look

Ana POV

Ana knew who the rest of the newsies were but she wouldn't let on. She silently said their names in her head and smiled a each of them, "Lets see there is Crutchy, skittery, Mush, Bumlets and Skittles, Specs, Kid Blink, Snipe shooter, and a few others" Ana spoke up, "Why did you name Jared, Jay" Mush smiled and said, "we were gonna name him muscles but he didn't want that so we named him Jay."

Crutchy POV

A slow grin grew on Curly's face as Mush explained. Crutchy had come up with the perfect nick name. Curly. It was perfect. The first thing you noticed about her was her curly, brown hair. It was beautiful. "Hey, fellas! I got the perfect nick name for Ana!" he waited a beat. "Curly!" everyone smiled at that.

Narrorater

"Curly it is!" said Jared as he smiled at her. "What ever you say, Muscles!" Curly exaggerated the former nick name. All the boys noticed they had some thing but no one knew exactly what. Then Jack decided it was time to take over. "Okay, so first things first we have to get you some new clothes." Ana turned slightly pink. "Spec's pants, Race's shirt and, Tennis Shoe's extra suspenders should do." Everyone laughed at Curly's nick name for Jay and ran to get the clothes she needed. She emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later in a dark blue shirt, brown plaid pants, and brown suspenders. Curly had also pulled her hair half up revealing a tiny stone in each of her ears. "Well, how do I look?" All the boys turned around and looked at their newest newsie. "Ya look good Kid." Jack said staring at her. The blue in the shirt made them notice her startling blue eyes. "Let's get going I want to sell papes!" At this every one smiled and a few laughed as they all rushed out the door and hurriedly introduced Curly to Kloppman. Jay ran with the boys pulling Ana behind him. They both laughed at the other boys' antics in the streets. Then Race came and pulled Curly away from Jared to show her some thing. Jared smiled knowing Race would take care of her.

Chapter 4 Some things ya gotta know

"So Curly there are a few things you gotta know to make it in New York." Racetrack paused, "Yeah, and what are those things _oh mighty__gambla_?" Race smiled she was already picking up on his accent. "Well, _Angel Face _first today youse are gonna sell wit me and your pal Tennis Shoes. I gotta question why do you call him that?" "Maybe I'll tell ya latta; Maybe at lunch?" "Yeah we're goin to dis place called Tibby's." "Okay!" Curly shouted and she ran the rest of the way to the distribution center. Race laughed and ran after her soon all the newsies were laughing at the antics of their newest friend. They were all smiles when they reached the gates, and everyone laughed when Jay came up behind Curly and threw her into the air while she was talking to Jack and Race. She screamed and then her face turned Pink. When he put her down she motioned for him to come closer. All the guys thought she was gonna kiss him, but instead she got on her tippy toes and and whispered in his ear, " If you do that again I am going to tell everyone that you have willingly worn make up and that you know how to waltz!" at this Jared's face paled slightly and everyone including Curly laughed. She walked up to Jack and Race and started talking again. All Jared could do was walk over to her. He was about say some thing when the Delancys walked in. He instinctively put his hands on her shoulders as Jack and Racetrack stepped in front of her. Oscar and Morris spotted Curly and grinned a little bit. Ana stiffened a bit. "Who's your new friend Jay?" Jared had only known the Delancys for a month, but that was enough. "No one that concerns you Morris!" Jay sneered. Ana put a calming hand on his when he had tightened his grip on her shoulder. Curly turned around and glared daggers at Oscar and Morris. "Da name's Curly. What's it to ya." "We jus wanted to know ya name _princess_." "Well, I think a couple a _powder puffs_ like you coulda figured it out" She said pointing to her hair. Jack and Race smiled at this and stepped closer to the Delancys. Both of them were as red as tomatoes. "And if you ever mess with our friend Curly we will hunt you down and soak ya within an inch of ya life. Especially Mr. Muscles here." Jack pointed at Jared who had folded his arms making him look like a bouncer. With that the Delancys marched into the building and opened the gates. Jared and Race got their papes while Curly waited for them. As they left she shouted, "Bye _Tomatoes_!" the Delancys glared at her back while everyone laughed at her insult.

Chap5 improving the truth

Curly got to selling papes right away. She was improven the truth up and down the street. Pulling in young men with her blue eyes and great smile, and got the girls to buy a paper by standing next to Jared and Race. The whole time Jay kept an eye on her. He did a quick check to make sure she was not near any walls. The last time he had seen Ana this excited was opening night of their high school's musical. She had been so excited before getting ready she ran around in the hall next to the dressing room. She only stopped when she ran into a wall. Of course Jared had been right there to laugh at her. She had the most beautiful costume…

RACE POV

I sat there selling papes when I noticed Jay get a dreamy look on his face. He slowly started to smile. I followed his gaze and wasn't surprised when I saw what he was looking at, Curly. She was rather pretty, taller than Race, but shorter than Jay, Blue eyes; one almost looked green, long brown hair almost to her waist, she also had a killer smile. Race looked at Jay again. If it was possible his eyes had become even more dazed. Now he was staring where Curly **had** been. Race smiled and decided to wake his friend up.

JARED POV

He was starting to remember the cast party when someone yelled at him. "JAY! JAY...JAY! Man wake up before you run into something." That woke him up. With a start he fought a blush and looked sheepishly at Racetrack. "Can't keep you mind off her can ya?" smiled Race. Jared fought a blush and feigned innocence and looked at his newspaper. "Who?" "You know who! It's Curly!" "What!" Jared was suddenly very interested with the third page. He found a little story and shouted it out to the world. "Stolen money found in lady's closet!" In reality it was just an ancient coin found in some ones sock compartment.

RACE POV

Race looked at Jay now selling papes as diligently as Curly. Race smiled when Jay glanced at Curly again. When Jay came back his face was a mask. "So, how long have yous known Curly?" "Roughly three years." "How did ya meet her" "school play, I was a barber and believe it or not she was a newsie" "No kidding! I thought she was too good to have never done this before." "Well, in the play she just had to stand there and shout a few headlines and in one scene she sold some booze to a nun."

"That little lady could sell an Old lady turkey guts!" Race said as some one bought a paper from Curly. "So why does she call you Tennis Shoes?" "Well, back during the play when Ana and I were dance partners I..." "Wait a second you and Curly were dance partners?!" Race interrupted. This was too good. No body looked at Jay and thought _dance partner. _"It was the waltz, okay. It was this big party scene. I had to wear this tux and she wore this purple dress and this small tiara…." As he was explaining his voice was getting softer and slower with each word. "Hey, Romeo what's with the look?" Curly had come back, and she had sold all her papers. Jay immediately snapped out of it. "Oh, nothing!" All the while racetrack was snickering behind Jay's back. "_Mr. Muscles_ that was defiantly not nothing. Oh well, lets go to Tiby's I am starving and I have no idea of how to get there!" At this Jay and Race got up and ran to Tiby's with Curly in tow.

CHAPTER6 food&blackmail

The trio walked into Tiby's as the rest of the Newsies were getting their food. Curly ordered spaghetti and Jay ordered a club. They sat on one side of a booth; while Jack and a kid she didn't know sat next to him. Race pulled up a chair. "So how was your first day Curly?" Jack asked casually leaning back with his cowboy hat over his eyes. Race intruded, "She was good it was like she was on fire and everyone rushed over to put it out!" Everyone smiled while Curly blushed. "Well Curly dis is a friend of mine." Jack said, pointing to the brow haired, blue eyed boy sitting next to him. "I can tell. Who is he?" Curly said grinning. "MY name is David." David said slightly annoyed by this girl named Curly. "Nice ta meet cha Dave." She said. She flashed him a smile and couldn't help but grin she was pretty. When the food came Curly took a moment to slowly twirl the pasta on her fork and slide it into her mouth. She sighed happily then dug into a meat ball. David looked at her, "Are you that hungry?" "Yes, that and I LOVE Italian!" she sad grinning at Jay. "How did you know I was Italian?" Jay started at her. "Your looks….that and I distinctly remember having to right down your name next to a certain character for a certain play. What was it? Mr. Bun." Jay had clamped a hand over her mouth and whispered, "You say anything and I will tell them about a certain dance practice when a certain person almost flashed the entire cast!" "You wouldn't!?" "I would" "fine" "good" Jay smiled triumphantly and Curly just tried not to blush. When they turned back to the table they found two questioning faces and one smirking one. Of course race was the one smiling. Curly mentioned some thing about the restroom and walked away. Leaving Jay to answer questions. "What was that all about?" asked Racetrack. "Nothing" "well as I recall someone saying this morning". Race raised his voice about three octaves and teased, "_Mr. Muscles_ that was defiantly not nothing!" "We've known each other awhile; we got enough black mail on each other to last a century!" "What does a century have to do with any thing? The last time I checked I was only older by ten days", she said back from the restroom. "Younger" "what ever!" Curly snatched Jay's hat and put it on. She ran across the room as Jay glared at her. She turned and gave him puppy dog eyes. Jay smiled. Curly had skipped back over with a smile on her face and gave him his hat back but stole a fry. This was accompanied by the laughter of almost all the newsies. After Curly and Jay's questionable performance everyone slapped down their money and hit the streets. Race on the other hand did some digging on his favorite couple.

Chapter 7 dirt and dancing

Later that night everyone was back at the lodging house except for Jay and Curly. Jack and Race sat in a corner talking quietly. "So, what did you find out?" "Well, they defiantly like each other. That is obvious since they flirt with each other every five minutes. Also Curly is 15 just like Jay. And about that scar on her leg it happened when she was 11 she had surgery nothing major. She can sing, act, and dance. She also has a knack for sellin papes. This past year they spent a lot of time together and one of their friends tried to set them up. Also Jay and Curly were dance partners!"

MEANWHILE up on the roof…….

"So Ana, how did you get here? Well, Jared I was reading fan fiction. I was about to click on one entitled I Miss You when I blacked out." "Interesting!" Ana laughed and smiled at her friend, "Do you still remember how to waltz?" "How could I forget?" "Show me" "okay." The pair stood up and took up familiar positions. Curly laughed as Jay bowed and she curtsied. They started the familiar dance steps. Curly and Jay started all of their sentences with, "Do you remember?" and did not realize they had an audience as they danced around the roof.

Mush, Jack, and Race had quietly made their way to the roof when they heard laughter. When they got there all they could do was stare. Jay aka MUSCLE was dancing and not just any dancing waltzing for crying out loud! They got over the shock and Listened to the conversation. Curly asked, "Remember the time in rehearsal where you were hyper and jumped in the air and landed on some on some ones shoes? I almost died it was so funny!" The newsies fought to restrain their chuckles as Jay spoke, "Oh yeah? How about the time we showed off in front of the cast and YOU decided to spin in a skirt!" the newsies wished they coulda been there. "Hey! Remember when Jane and I called you and left a message on your phone?" "No" "uh-oh" "what?" "Never mind" Curly said sweetly. "Oh I think you are going to tell me!" Jay had a smug grin on his face and Stopped dancing he left his hands on her hips. "Why?' Curly look curiously at Jay. "Oh this is why!" suddenly she was attacked with furious tickles to her stomach. She squealed and laughed so hard.

The newsies took this as their time to crash the party. Mush, Jack, and Race backed up down the stairs a little then ran up them full speed pasting innocent looks on their faces. "What going on up here?" Jack yelled. A cough was heard in the silence. Jay and Curly had run behind a wall on the roof. "Alright we know you're up here! Curly and Jay!" they sheepishly walked into view. "What were you two doin?" "Nothin" they said simultaneously. "Really?!", Said Mush as he raised his eyebrows. Curly caved, "he tickled me." "And why were tickling her Mr. Muscles?" Race said this with a smile. "She wouldn't tell me something." "Well, next time threaten to soak her. It works better then tickling" Jack said with a grin letting everyone know he was joking. He pointed to the stairs. "Get to bed love birds!" The pair started to protest, but were hushed and marched down the stairs by three very happy newsies. Unknown to the group another pair of eyes had witnessed the scene. The dark figure crouched by the wall Curly and Jay had hidden behind. "So Jacky Boy's got a new newsie; I'll meet her soon enough." With that the quick and nimble figure ran into the darkened alley.


	2. not again

Curly woke up to the murmurs of the boys on the bunk below her. She stayed quiet and listened. "Jay what happened last night? You and Curly didn't get back until late." "We were here Crutchy just up on the roof."

"Oh and what were you doing up there?' It sounded like he was smiling.

Curly POV

Before Jared had a chance to answer I broke up the powwow by jumping to the ground, "Mornin Boys!" I said with a smile on my face. "What has you so happy Ms. Collins?" "Oh, nothing!" I said skipping into the wash room and closing the door. I yelled through the door, "And don't even try to threaten ta soak me!" At this I knew the Mush, Jay, Jack, and Race were grinning. I decided the boys needed a wake up call so I locked the bathroom door and slipped out the window. I then casually went in the front door and sat down in the living room.

Mush POV

Curly had been in the bathroom a long time and we were getting worried, "Curly are you okay?" I said knocking on the door. When we did not hear anything Jay looked worried. I yelled, "Snipe shooter!" "Yeah?" "Do you still remember how to pick locks?" "Yeah" "Go to town!" I said this while gesturing towards the general vicinity of the bathroom. Snipe finished in less than a minute. We rushed in searching for Curly. She was not any where. Even Jack and Race looked worried.

Narorater

Curly started counting the seconds when she heard them open the door upstairs. _1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9, gosh guys take a long time,10,11,12,13,14,15,…._

When she heard running she got up and stood in front of the stair well pausing to smile at Kloppman. "Curly the boys are gonna gethcha for this one!" "We'll have to see about that Klopp." Just then the newsies froze at the top of the star well to see none other than Curly at the bottom giving them a smirk worthy of Spot Conlon.

Simultaneously they all shouted, "CURLY!" "Yes?" "WE are gonna get you good!" they were all smiling with relief. "That is if you can catch me!" With that and one of her brightest smiles she ran to the center. All the boys charged after her as one. Set on getting their revenge!

Curly POV

I ran as hard as I could laughing the whole way. The distribution center was up ahead. Good. The gates were open! Curly ran in all the way up the ramp when she heard the gates close behind her. She slowly turned around finding the grinning Tomatoes themselves; Oscar and Morris Delancey. _Oh-uh! _Then the world went black. Again!


	3. Little sister

Never Fear Brooklyn is here was written by racerchick

* * *

The newsies got to the gate just in time to see their adoptive sister get hit over the head and collapse into the arms of Oscar Delancy. Jay looked like he was about to kill something all the newsies wisely took a step back from him. "If you harm ONE hair on her head I will kill you!" Jay looked like he was about to burst. "Okay" Morris paused and plucked a hair from her head. "This is the one we won't harm!" with that he slugged Curly in the stomach. Even though she was out her body still visibly recoiled. By this time Jack, Race, and Mush had discreetly walked into the alley and climbed up the fire escape. They walked along the roof and saw that now Curly had black and blue forming on the once freckled skin around her eye and her arm looked a little funny. They were fuming as much as Jay was now. They said they would soak um and that's what they were planning on doing. As they inched closer to Oscar and Morris they fanned out. Jack and Mush got ready to take down the Delancys while Race would get Curly to the other side of the gates. Faster then you could say soak um both of the Delancys were down for the count. For a minute it was dead silence. Then Weasel just had to speak up, "NO papes for Race, Mush, or Cowboy!" The rest a yous punk get in line!" The newsboys looked hesitantly at Jack. He nodded and they went up and got their papes. After they got out of the center they all gathered around their fallen sister. "Okay since Race, Mush, and I got no papes we'll stay home with Curly the rest of ya go sell." They slowly left all of them glanced at Jay. He was holding Curly. Staring at her in shock. "Jack, I have to stay with her!" "No, you need to go and make a living so you can take care a her! Race, Mush, and I got enough money to last us a day or two, but Curly ain't been here that long and she will be out for a while. So if you can't sell for you go sell for Curly!" Jay paused then sighed and handed Curly's limp form to Mush. "Take care of her okay?" he looked sad and determined. Jack's speech had proven to be the medicine he needed. "We will Jay. Klopp will know what to do." Race said so quietly they couldn't believe it came from his mouth. With one last look Jay ran of yelling, "Baby born with six fingers!" 

As the boys brought curly home and showed her to Kloppman all he said was, "We got some work to do." He motioned them up stars and gathered bandages and medicines. Mush gently laid her down on Jays bunk. Kloppman took some rags and began to wipe the blood from her face. While the boys went down to Tiby's to get the little sister they never had some soup.

* * *

Reviews help me write each review gives my fuel for the fan fiction engine! it is this or summer reading so please review . I might not update until i get more reviews. and yes that was a threat. Brooklyn 


	4. Feinging sleep

Curly woke up slowly trying to remember what happened. _OWWW! That hurts. _She rubbed her stomach. She looked up to find her newsies all asleep around her. Mush was above her about to fall of the bed. Jack and Racetrack were snoring on the beds next to her, and Jay was slumped over on the floor right next to her face. Curly closed her eyes and yawned stretching her arms and legs. She made sure to hit Jay on the head and get Race with her foot. She kept her eyes closed, feigning sleep, as they woke with a start.

"Guys, I tink Curly's gonna wake up!" Race said in a quiet whisper. Jay looked over at Curly who had a faint smile on her lips. Jack went to get some water, because he knew Curly would be thirsty. Mush feel off the bed and land on the ground with a loud thump. The sleeping girl breathed in and opened her eyes.

"hey guys! What's up?"

"What's up? You almost got killed!" Racetrack licked his lips and put his cigar back in his mouth. "Well, I am alive now!" Curly made an atempt to get out of the bed but three sets of hands held her back. "GUYS!" "Curly you have been out for like two days you need to rest up." Jay looked at Curly pleading. Mush took his cue and started the puppy eyes. Race added his two cents by taking off his hat and pouting.

"Fine one day, but then I am going to learn to defend myself."

"That's good.", Jack walked into the room, and handed her the water. "… 'Cause yous and Jay are goin to Brooklyn tamarrow. Spot Conlon is gonna teach you a few tings."

* * *

I know this is not a long chapter but ii have swimteam and school just started so i have home work i will try to finish my stories it just may take a while. Please review. it really does help. 


	5. hi

Curly stayed in bed just like she promised. She also had numerous reasons for leaving her bed. For two days the Manhattan newsies got a lesson in parenting. Finally after passing the test for Kloppman, Jack, Jay, Race, and Mush she was allowed to sell. Curly was going to sell extra hard for the next few days incase there was an emergency. Jay worked just as hard as Curly and never let her out of his sight. Unless, she was with another newsie and then it was only for an hour or so.

The next morning come when Curly and Jay were heading to Brooklyn. Jack, Race, and Mush were going to make sure Curly got there in one piece and they wanted to check on Spot.

Curly enjoyed the walk over the Brooklyn Bridge, and felt well enough to run and skip in front of the boys while they walked at a slower pace. All of them were happy to see Curly back to her bubbly self. Jay was having fun watching Curly's pony tail falling out making curly fly-aways drape across her face. Racetrack was also glad Curly had made it through. Race thought of Curly as his six year old sister. When in reality she was turning sixteen in a few short months. It was safe to say both Jay and Race were over protective. Jack was more like a guy best friend who knew when to have fun, and when to take things seriously. Mush… was just mush. Curly had all four of them wrapped around her finger. As they neared the docks Curly drew closer to Jay and Race. Jay squeezed her hand and gave her a smile. Race offered her his cigar; Curly shook her head. Race knew better than that. The Brooklyn newsies stopped their activities to watch Jack and his crew come by. The last time they had seen a girl with Jack was Sarah. They formed quite a mob behind the Manhattan newsies. The small group stopped when they came to the end of the dock as Spot jumped down from his perch.  
"Hey Jackie-boy!"  
"Hey Spot."  
"What brings you to Brooklyn." Spot was just messing around he knew why Jack was there.  
"Da Delancys"  
"What'd they do Jack?"  
"Beat up my favorite newsie."  
"Who's dat?"  
"Curly" Jack pulled her up next to him in front of the Brooklyn king.  
"Hi"

* * *

I know this chapter is kinda stupid but i promise it will get better. To all my faithful reviewers out there(there are none) I would like to thank you for all you ideas and suggestionscoughcough (This is a desprite plea for reviews)

Love ya bunches! Brooklyn


	6. Blue eyes

Spot looked at the teenaged girl in front of him. Her blue eyes looked innocently into his grey ones.

"Hey Blue-eyes."

"Um"

"That is ya Brooklyn name. If the Delancys ask around about a Curly they won't find one, 'cause around here you are Blue-eyes."

"Okay, I guess you already know why I am here."

"Darlin', I know everything…That and Jack sent Boots over here yesterday with the proposition, and Ise okay wit it. Yous and Jay are staying with me."

"THANKYOU!" Curly gave spot a huge hug. Spot surprised at first put his arms around her and hugged her back. Just like that Curly had another brother.

Curly and Jay made the transition to Brooklyn easly. Spot would train Curly every day after lunch. Spot soon painfully found out that Curly had a mean right hook and a savage kick.

_Flash back_

"_Okay Blue eyes give me ya best shot." Spot got ready to block._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Of course I am sure there is no way you can hurt me yet."_

"_Okay…" with that Curly socked Spot right in the jaw._

"_I am so sorry Spot!"_

"_That's okay Blue I shouldn't have been so cocky."_

_End Flashback_

One day Spot nd Jay noticed that Curly wasn't following on their coat tails. They finally found her on the docks skipping rocks and…singing.

Curly balanced along the edge of the dock and finished her song unaware of the boys.

_**Can anybody find me somebody to love!**_

"You sing well Blue eyes."

"Huh!"Curly had lost her balance and feel into the water. Jay and Spot rushed to the side of the dock. Curly was already coughing and sputtering up the ladder.

"Um, the next time you wanna talk to me make sure I am away from the edge of a dock."

" Will do Blue-eyes. Hey, I was wondering Medda has been looking for an opening act. Do you want to do it?"

"Yes, but won't the Delancys be there?"

"Well, you could wear a disguse. It would be part of the appeal to the audience."

"Appeal to the audience or appeal to you Spot?"

"Hey Ise know yous are Jay goil." Jay flush and whispered to Spot.

"Spot! She's not my goil."

"But I thought…"

"Spot!" While Jay and Spot had been whispering Curly had been thinking. It would be fun to sing again and the pay was deffinatly better.

"I'll do it." Jay and Spot turned around. "What?!"


	7. behind a mask

Curly was nervous. She checked her reflection in the mirror while smoothing her satin dress. The dress was a deep blue with a sweetheart neckline, and empire waist. It also had a slit running down the front to show a lighter colored skirt underneath. Curly let her hair curl freely down her back. Lastly she fixed a black satin mask on her face. It covered just above her nose to just below her eyebrows. Curly did not even recognize herself. After a month of Spot Conlon boot camp she was fit as can be.

_FLASHBACK_

_The day after the dock incident spot took Curly to Medda's._

"_Medda, this is Blue-eyes. She is the answer to all your problems."_

"_Oh, really Honey? Sing a few notes for me." Curly did._

"_Well darling you're absolutely hired." Spot stepped in._

"_But Medda there is just on problem. The Delancys are after Blue-eyes. Do you think we could keep her identity a secret?"_

"_Sure, sure just bring her to practice everyday. I want her singing next week."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Curly looked in the mirror one more time and sighed. "Here goes nothing."

"Please welcome the Blue-eyed Dreamer!" hundreds of newsies clapped as Curly stepped on stage. As she opened her mouth the newsies chins hit the floor.

_Love woke me up this morning_

_With a melody_

_Love came and whispered a story_

_That awakened the trees…_

Jay was floored. Curly looked amazing. If Jay had not known that was Curly he would have never recognized her. He looked around. He leaned over to Racetrack.

"I think I just saw a fly go down your throat." Race immediately shut his mouth.

"She's beautiful!"

"I know…" Curly's voice hit a crescendo. Her song ended to massive applause.

After the show Jay snuck back stage to congratulate Curly then walked back with the guys to Manhattan. Curly was going to stay Brooklyn for at least another two weeks.

"So Jay what did you think about the Blue-eyed Dreamer?"

"She was beautiful." Race almost dropped his cigar.

"All you can say is beautiful? She was on fire!"

"Race what about Medda?"

"Medda …is… old enough to be my mother, but The Dreamer is my age."

"Don't get to attached Race."

"Why?"

"You never know when life will give you a cruddy head line."

* * *

The song was by Bethany Dillon and please please please review! 


	8. 10 okay maybe 12

"Come on Blue you're not trying hard enough!"

"Spot! We have been at this for TWO HOURS!" Curly threw a punch with her left fist.

"I know, but you're headed back to 'hatten tomorrow and I want you to be ready." Spot countered and feigned right.

"Fine, but can I please take a tiny break?" Curly tripped him and pinned Spot to the ground. She broke out the puppy dog pout that even the great Spot Conlon could not say no to.

"Fine, but only 10 minutes."

"20"

"10"

"17"

"10"

"15"

"10"

"12?"

"Fine"

"YEAH!" Curly let Spot up and gave him a hug. Spot walked off the dock to talk to Stripes his head newsie. Curly collapsed on a crate.

Jack ran across the Brooklyn Bridge and to the docks. He got there just as Stripes left Spot.

"Spot Jay is in de refuge!"

"What did he do?"

"The delancys were beaten' him up and the bulls got there right when he threw a punch."

"I think you might wanna tell Curly this."

"Where is she?"

"Over there, just go ahead and take her home okay?"

"Alright Spot. Hey we'll sill see ya at Medda's tomorrow? The Dreama is performing."  
"Yeah I'll be there." With that Spot left and Jack walked over to curly he placed a hand on her shoulder and the next thing he knew he was on his back looking up.

"Jack?" curly looked surprised and helped him up.

"Hey Blue"

"Sorry Jack."

"S'okay sweetheart."

"So what is up?"

"Something bad has happened." Jack looked around nervously.

"What is wrong Jack is it about Jay?" When Jack looked at her she knew.

"Oh gosh, what happened Jack?"

* * *

i know this a short chapter but i have finished the story i just have to type it 


	9. Going Home

Jack watched as Curly's face drained of its color.

"Jack, what is wrong with Jay"

"He had a run-in with the Delancys."

"Is he okay?"

"We think so, but the Bulls saw the fight and through Jay into the refuge. Last time I saw him he had some massive bruises."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"We can break him out, but we have to wait a few days… Curly?"

"Yeah"

"All of us want you home. We miss ya and Jay is gonna need ya."

"All right let me go tell Spot."

"I already talked to him. I'm taking you home."

"Well, let's go!" Curly started to run as tears escaped from her eyes. Jack ran after her. She didn't stop until she made it to the top of the Brooklyn Bridge. Curly sat there and cried.

"It is my entire fault, Jack! If I hadn't made fun of the Delancys Jay would be free! Who knew the Delancys could harbor a grudge for so long?"

"Hey, look at me." Jack placed his hands on her shoulders. "You did not have anything to do with this. It was the Delancy's faults for letting Jay get caught."

"I guess…" Curly sniffed whipping her hand on her cold nose.

"Well, I know. Ana I love you like a sister. And I know Jay would not want to see you crying like this."

"You talk like he is dead!"

"Well, the way you are talking he might as well be!" After that all of the tension left Curly's body. She sat down with her arms around her knees looking at the night sky. Her hair flew in the breeze behind her. She started thing about something she did the first night she was in Brooklyn.

_Flashback_

_Curly had just finished an intense fighting session with Spot, and sat on the dock watching the beginning of the sun set. Jay then sat next to her. "Isn't it beautiful Jay?"_

"_Yeah… but I know a better place."_

"_Where?"_

"_Come with me." Jay smiled and pulled curly up._

"_Where are we gong?" jay did not answer but pulled her through dark allies and the streets. Jay slowed when they reached the Brooklyn Bridge. Curly stood up breathing hard._

"_Come with me." Jay grabbed Curly's hand and hey walked to the top of the bridge. They sat there until the stars came out. Jay looked at Curly and smiled, "I think we missed dinner."_

"_I think it was worth it." They both smiled and made their way to the Newsie house._

_End flashback_

"Curly?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"We need to go home. The boys want to visit Jay, and I know you want to."

"Okay, let's go!"


	10. the Waldorff

Jay lay on his little cot looking at the barred window that was equal to a veiw at the Waldorff in the Refuge. On the outside he looked like a teen-age boy that didn't care he was stuck in a rat infested cell, in the inside he was filled with fear, but not for himself. Curly was out there and they knew who she was! The delancy boys had cornered him earlier that day.

_Jay walked through a back alley to avoid the bulls and ran into a diffrent type of animal. Two snakes named Oscar and Morris. They walked or more like slithered out of the shadows walking in union. _

_"Hey, i haven't heard from Curly in a while" Oscar sneered, "Where is the princess?" Morris punched him in the stomach. Oscar kicked Jay's legs out from under him and kicked in the ribs enough times to make him freeze. "I guess if we can't find Curly we will just have give some other lady our **affections." **Morris and Oscar were grinning down right eveil like now. Jay slowly stood up. "Perhaps... the Blue-eyed dreamer?" Jay's widened and smashed his fist in Oscar's nose just in time to hear the Police whistles..._

"Hey! Jay, man you took a beating!"

"Yeah man you look like a bowl of grapes man!" Jay looked up to find Jack and Races heads smushed up against the bars.

"You come up with the one about the grapes all by youself Race?" Jay stood on his cot so he was level witht he window. The humor left Jay's eyes faster then a candle snuffs out in the wind.

"You guys where is Curly? She is in danger!" Wrapped his hands around the bars. Race smiled.

"Relax Muscles we brought you a little present..." the space made void by the boys disappearing faces was filled with Curly's worried gaze.

" Jay, are you all right?" She put her own hands on the bars. Jay put her head between his hands desperate to get his message across.

" I am fine! Curly... Ana you have to be careful! They know who you are!"

" Jay, who is they? Look don't worry i didn't spend a month in Brooklyn for nothing. Don't forget that okay?" Curly smiled a small smile as she traced the bruse on his forhead with her finger. Foot steps could be heard echoing down the hall and fast approaching. Jay looked at Curly.

" Just promise you will stay safe, okay?" Curly nodded; the foot steps were closer. Curly moved to leave...

"Curly?" the jingle of keys reached the cell.

"Yes, Ja-" Jay kissed her square on the mouth before she could even finish saying his name. Jay pulled away breathing hard. He whispered,

"You stay safe." When the Warden opened the cell he found an angsty teenager glareing at him from his little cot on the ground.


	11. the climax

Curly smoothed the non-existent wrinkles on her dark green dress. She fixed her hair, shoving pins in every which way in order to get her unruly hair into a high bun. When she got to her makeup Curly couldn't seem to apply her lipstick. Every time she looked at her lips all she could remember was Jay. That had been her first kiss. Curly pulled her brain from the mentally replay and readied herself to perform. She slipped the strap of her shoe through the buckle and stood up. Jack had said they were breaking Jay out that night. She hoped they would make it out okay. In the mean time Curly had to stay here and sing as the Blue- eyed Dreamer. Curly sighed and secured her mask in place. Turning down the light in her room Curly left her room and walked on stage to give the hardest performance of her life…

Jack, Racetrack, and Mush ran silently through the alley way behind the Refuge. Jack knocked softly on the kitchen door hoping Savior was the one to answer the door. He held his breath as the door opened to reveal a kitchen maid in her late teens.

"Jack! What are you doing here? Do you know how much trouble I could get in just opening this door? Do- " The girl was cut off as Jack put her hand over her mouth.

"Savior, relax all I need is one little key to one little room which might hold one of my best newsies whose girlfriend might be minutes away from being taken away from him." Jack grinned as Savior glared. She sighed, looked behind her and opened the door wider.

"You mean the kid with the black eye the bulls dragged in this morning?" Jack nodded.

"Yeah, come on Savior you never turn your back on a worthy cause!" Jack pulled off his hat and pouted. Savior glared then slowly smiled.

"Fine but you owe me. Like a humongous favor!" Savior let them in and handed them the set of kitchen keys.

"Date with Denton it is." Before Savior could say a thing Jack was jogging down the dark hallway chuckling. …

Jay all but sprinted to the backstage door of Medda's.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Jay slow down will ya? Like Curly said she could take care of herself, and why would she be backstage-." Before Racetrack could finish Jay had run into the building. Jay burst through Curly's dressing room door to find Curly standing over an unconscious Oscar and Morris.

"What happened?" Jay rushed over to Curly inspecting her for injuries. Her hair had fallen fro its bun and her long sleeve had been torn to the elbow just as her skirt had been torn to the knee on the right side. Curly removed his hands from her face and stood on her tip toes.

"I'm fine. See? No major bruises, I told you I could take care of my self." With a reassuring kiss on the cheek Curly smiled up at Jay. Jay pulled her into an embrace.

"You have got to tell me what happ-"

"Curly is the Blue-eyed Dreamer? Oh Man!!"

* * *

Can you guess who said that? Please review guys this story is almost over, so if you think there is something you need to say say it now or forever hold your peace.


	12. Only a dream?

Later that night Jay and curly were on the roof again, but this time there was no one to disrupt the romantic scene. They were waltzing again.

"Curly?" they slowed

"Hm?" her breath tickled his neck.

"Do you think we'll ever get home?" she smiled up at him.

"Eventually" he looked down at her.

"When?"

"I don't know." Curly smiled and laid her head on Jay's shoulder. The two fell silent. Soon they found themselves lying on the roof stargazing, with Curly wrapped in Jay's arms.

"Curly?"

"Hm?"

"Love you" she looked up at him eyes smiling with joy. She yawned and giggled.

"Love you too."

C&JC&JC&JC&JC&JC&JC&JC&JC&JC&JC&JC&JC&JC&JC&JC&

Ana woke up to the bleating of her alarm clock and her feet tangled up in her sheets. She wrestled an arm out of her nest of covers and lazily slapped at the snooze button. Suddenly Ana sat up in bed as if zapped by lightning. She whispered.

"Was it all a dream?" she tumbled out of bed, hit the light switch and raced to her mirror. She didn't look any different, but if she looked closely she could tell something was different. She looked down at her hand. There it was! a little scar just a thin line along the top of her thumb. She had burned herself when Racetrack and finally convinced her to try his cigar! She had burned the very tip of her tumb and it had left a scare.

'It wasn't a dream!" Ana showered and dressed for school, haphazardly pulling on her knee socks that went with the polo and skirt uniform of her private school. At breakfast she barely ate anything and rushed her family to get out the door and on the way to school, which her little brother couldn't understand why. Ana nervously walked the halls of her school. She turned a corner and hit someone. A very tall someone was looking down at her with smiling eyes.

"Jay?" She started to smile.

"Yes, Curly" Ana was beaming now. Jared opened his arms and Ana ran into them. She laughed and gave him a kiss on the check.

"No PDA! Collins, Santorini! Detention!"

* * *

wow i actually finished a story!!! AMAZING!!! i mean i know it wasn't the best or anything, but its a start. And all it took was someone asking me to finish the story. Can you believe that? so all of you who were waiting for the end you can thank MushSpotgoil ()!


End file.
